Forum:2014-05-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- Bad news: It is not Dimo wanting in from the cold like I hoped, but a Smoke Knight. Good news: It's Violetta. News of concern: The corbettite monk may report to Brother Ulm of the growing number of people in Agatha's compartment and he might not take kindly to it. We might see Agatha , especially after Dimo joins in. Further concern: What's gonna happen when Violetta and Lady Selnikov become mutually aware of each other? Tangential inquiry: It seems all the people with bloodlines traceable to Andronicus Valois, the original Storm King, have maroon hair. Does that mean that Violetta, despite being from a very very Cadet branch of the family, is of the blood? I don't think it was stated if Violetta's relation to Tarvek was on his father's (non-Stormking lineage) or his mother's (Stormking lineage) side.--MadCat221 (talk) 07:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Overanalyzing. Violetta is Tarveks and Tweedles cousin. She has the same color hair as practically everyone Tweedle killed or tried to kill at the Refuge of Storms. It runs in the family. Also a device used by the authors. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Am I overanalyzing, or are you under-analyzing? It's all relative... Also, reading back over the spree in the Refuge of Storms, I have identified four people besides Violetta that have the maroon hair: , , and . There's also , but that it's gray hair means we wouldn't know for sure. He is addressed as "your grace" though. Leopold looks like he was about to use some familial relation identifier before Tweedle stuck him, and the unidentified dead guy has a closely similar hairstyle to Tarvek and Tweedle (mullet, sideburns, long swooshy bangs that seem to hover). The rest of the people that are not Agatha-allied, Seffie, or listed earlier, are decidedly lacking in maroon hair.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:13, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey! Over-analysis is what we do best! Argadi (talk) 09:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: I've noticed. --AndyAB99 (talk) 09:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Without detailed analysis we wouldn't have found references like The Mustard Museum. Argadi (talk) 10:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Looking for background details is one thing. Given all of the possible questions that todays page raises, Violetta's hair color was not even on the top ten. --AndyAB99 (talk) 11:13, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Wait I thought her dad was the head in the jar, with this being her dad's newest wife. Am I getting the story implications wrong?--FossilLord 22:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: One, you forgot your signature. Two, are you implying that Violetta is a Selnikov? I guess we have to wait untill the next page to find out. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I do not find it reassuring that the Foglios are already so far behind in producing the comic that they had to post an uncolored page. But I always enjoy seeing Phil's sketches, and I suppose that the volume 13 Kickstarter was a big distraction. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : It's not the Foglios, but Cheyenne who's a bit behind. Phil draws the basic sketches and then the lines, Kaja does final writing with textual embellishment, both Foglios handle the storyline draft and treatment before that, and Cheyenne does coloring. Which of those is missing in today's strip as of this post? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Ummm... the... coloring...? Yes, I am aware of who does what on Team Studio Foglio. But I also am aware that, in the past, with a very few, very specific exceptions, any pages that were posted without being colored were posted that way because the Foglios had finished their work so late they couldn't get the pages to Cheyenne early enough for him to finish coloring them in time to meet the posting deadline. The only exceptions I recall were when Cheyenne was seriously ill (late February 2010), and when he had a scheduling conflict, and in both cases Kaja explicitly stated that this was the source of the delay. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought the "vow of poverty" was a nice touch. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Another thing I noticed... Wooster doesn't know who Violetta is? Was Violetta not present at the planning phase of Agatha's exfiltration? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:18, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Wooster may not have been present. He did meet them on the train as did Violetta. Wooster excused himself to set things up. He may have actually gone back to England. Instructions could have been exchanged by courier. Just my guess. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC)